Decode
by PerryRocks- Wolf Warrior
Summary: Basil's neice, Mackenzie, comes to visit for the summer, a new villain is introduced to England. Now when Mackenzie is kidnapped by this villain, it's up to Basil, Dawson, and two prisoners to help Mackenzie get back home.
1. Chapter 1

**HELLOOOOOOO MY PEEPS! 8D. Lol! Ok! Yesterday, (thanks to TonyWDA from youtube) I have fallen in love with The Great Mouse Detective again! Then I came up with a new OC! She shall be introduced! Ok! This has happened a year later after the movie! READ IT AND WEEP! Nah, jk. But seriously! READ! no flames please!**

Ahead of the road was a mouse. She had darkish brown fur, brown eyes, and had a green jacket on and a blue skirt, and black shoes. On her head was a bright black ribbon. That mouse was Makenzi Lin, the daughter of Molly and Benson, and the neice of Basil of Baker Street. The little mouse sighed with irritation. She had been walking and her legs were killing her as well as her arms from holding up the baggage's.  
Mackenzie sighed and dragged her bags finally. "Come on. WHERE THE HECK IS IT?" she growled. She raised the little peice of paper to the light to read it. Finally getting the address, she walked north. She then looked to her left to see a garden. She walked through the garden, finally seeing the door. SHe sighed and knocked on the door. The door opened and Mackenzie saw a maid, "Hello Dear!" the woman smiled, "Your Uncles in the living room" she picked up Mackenzies bag and led her inside.  
The Maid entered the room and immediantly frowned, "!" feathers were flying everywhere.  
Basil had shot more pillows with his gun. Basil shot his head up over his seat to look at the two mice in the doorway.  
Mackenzie went O.O, "What the heck?" she yelped. The Maid glared at Basil, "You ruined ANOTHER set of my good pillows!"

Basil got up nervously with a smile, "Now now, I'm sure you'll understand!" "UNDERSTAND _WHAT?" _snarled the Maid.

Mackenzie blinked and backed up a bit, "This is getting weird for me.." she muttered. Basil smiled nervously again and motioned the Maid toward the kitchen, "Why don't you go and make some of those cheeseballs you make, Hmm?"

The Maid simply growled and left. Mackenzie grinned at her uncle, "niiiceee" Basil grabbed her and hugged her. "So! How's life?" Mackenzie asked her uncle. Basil smiled, "It's all good!"

Mackenzie nodded.

After a few introductions, Makenzie finally got herself made at home. She walked around the house, looking at all the stuff. "Ooooh, what does THIS do?" she asked, picking up a remote. She pressed it.

There was suddenly a loud blam. Mackenzie jumped a bit at the noise. "oh no, what was that noise?" she asked in a innocent voice. She ran out the room. Makenzie entered the living room to see Dawsen and Basil covered in black suet.

Makenzie bursted out laughing.

Basil raised a eyebrow at his neice, "Makenzie!" "Yeah?" Makenzi laughed. "Did you touch a remote?"

"Yes"

"Do you touch stuff without permission here?"

"No"

"Do you always wander around like you own this place?"

"No"

"Your not listening to me are you?"

"No"

"MAKENZIE!"

"OK fine! Stop yelling" Makenzie said, stopping her laugh. Basil just growled. Dawsone just looked at him, "Basil! She's only 12. When I was her age, I was as curious as she was!" "Oh and by the way, what exploded?" Makenzie asked.

Basil pointed at a black pot, which looked like it was supposed to be one, that was blown to smithereens. Makenzie stared at it, "What the heck is it?"

"MAKENZIE!" Basil snapped. "OK! I'm kidding.." said Makenzie, 'But seriously! What was it?"

"It was a BOMB" Basil growled. Makenzie and Dawson looked at Basil as though he was mad. Makenzie stared at her uncle, "Uncle Basil, you keep a _bomb _in your house?"

"It's if someone sneaks in!" Basil argued. Makenzie just raised a eyebrow with a bored expression. "I daresay, Basil" said Dawson, "I wouldn't argue with you on that!" Makenzie sighed, "Ok..I'm sorry for pressing the button..by accident"

Basil raised an eyebrow at his neice. "OK..purpose. I was curious!" Makenzie said. Dawson weakly smiled, "Basil?" Basil sighed, "Alright, I forgive you for pressing the button"

Makenzie smiled. The Next day was much more cheerful. Makenzie left the house after Breakfast to go explore. She smiled at all the scenery around her. She saw other mice walking around with smiles, and saw child Mice playing together. Makenzie continued to walk around. She sighed boredly.

She then heard a noise of rings. She ran to a corner to see…nothing. Makenzie sighed with disappointment, when she heard it again.

She turned her head, to see a mob of humans riding bicycles heading toward her. "HOLY-!" she shouted. Makenzie shot around and ran for her life. The bicycles continued toward her, gaining speed. Makenzie then saw a light pole ahead in the middle of the sidewalk, which was quite wide. She jumped onto it, and clutched on for life.

The bicycles charged down the sidewalk. Makenzie screamed as the bikes were riding by the pole she was clutching onto. The pole was in the middle of the sidewalk, so the cyclers were riding on each side of it. Makenzie closed her eyes, waiting for it to stop. She opened her eyes a few minutes later, to see that the mob had gone.

Makenzie sighed with relief and looked down to see that it was a feet down from ground.

"How do I get down?" she growled, "this is GREAT! REALLY!" she tried, but nearly slipped, and got her balance again. She sighed and sat down on the flat side of the pole, "UNCLE BASIL!" she shouted.

No response. She groaned with irritation and shouted again. "HelP! Help help" Makenzie growled. She sat on the side for a hour, two hours, no response.

"UNCLE BASIL!" she shouted again. Again, no response. Makenzie sighed with irritation and layed down. She sighed, boredly and irritated. Makenzie closed her eyes. She felt as though the earth was quiet, then she opened her eyes. A black figure threw a bag over her.

"Oi! WHAT THE HECK!" Makenzie shouted from the back, furiously trying to free herself. "LET. ME. GO!" she snarled from inside the bag. The figure just laughed and tied the bag close. Makenzie groaned from the bag, "This is just a wonderful start for summer.."

At Baker Street, Basil was playing the violin, while Dawson was reading the newspaper. Dawson read the front page, "why Basil! It says here that a escaped criminal is on the lose in England!" Basil nodded, "I saw that..I figure soon enough we'll be getting a case on that man.." Dawson nodded in agreement, "Might as well get Makenzie to be careful!" Basil nodded, "Of course Dawson! Why wouldn't my own Neice be careful? Besides, where is that girl? Haven't seen her since this morning"

Dawson blinked, "Uh..Basil?"

"Besides! What time is it?"

"Uh…it is 7:23" said Dawson. "Now where is that girl? I bet she came in unnoticed" Basil said, still playing the violin.

Dawson sighed, "Basil? Makenzie hasn't come in"

Basil broke a violin string ins hock.

**OH BOY! DX Who is this new villain? WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO MAKENZIE! LOl I made Makenzie alittle jerkwad in here XD**

**Ok! Please review!**


	2. Some kid named Morin

**Hello, peeps! 8D Basil fangirls, anybody! XD Well! Here's chapter two of Decode! BTW if your confused by the title, I named it Decode based on the song Decode by Paramore (it's a song on Twilight) LOL I hate twilight! I mean, it's just a freaking vampire book! Now Jacob..YEAH! JACOB! *runs around like a fangirl* But enough of that! ONWARD TO THE STORY! Thanks to FreddysNightmare for reviewing! And GirlYetUnbroken for joining my forum along with Freddy! OH! And TANK YA JULIA FOR CO-WRITING WITH MEH! 8D. Yes, FreddysNightmare has helped me write this! So half of this chapter is hers! Wow, Co-writing is fun! And we're working on a fluff! READ!**

Mackenzie furiously tried to get out of the bag, "LET ME OUT WHOEVER CAN HERE ME!" she screamed in anger. Then suddenly, a teen boys voice was heard, "Ok! Yeesh! Calm down, girl!" the bag opened, and Mackenzie saw that she was still in the street where she was before the bag blocked her view. In front of her, was a mouse. He had bright green eyes, darkish brown fur similar to hers, and he was wearing black pants, and a white shirt.

He smiled at her, "I'm Marcus..you?" he asked. "Mackenzie' said Mackenzie, "Why the HECK did you put me in a bag?"

"Nah, jus tryin' to scare ya" smiled Marcus, "The only time I see you here is during the summer..you visit?" "Yeah, every summer..to visit my Uncle"

"Who's your uncle?"

"Basil of Baker Street"

O.O. "Woah!" Marcus said, "Didn't even KNOW Basil had a brother or a sister!" "Brother" said Mackenzie, "My dad is his brother". "Cool" smiled Marcus, "he ain't all that harsh? Basil?"

"Nah, he's really nice..but when you break anything of his..it's scary" said Mackenzie. Marcus shuddered, "That's gotta stink"

"VERY" said Mackenzie, smiling. Marcus sighed, "So..wanna tour? Or do you already know this place?" "Nah, I gotta go" said Mackenzie, "My Uncles gonna FREAK!"

"I know how that feels" Marcus grinned, "See ya!"

"Yeah..bye!" Mackenzie smiled. She left.

Mackenzie entered the house, "Hey Uncle B! I just took a walk, nearly got killed by bicycles, and got stuffed in a bag, only to know it was a kid, and I'm going to my room!" she started toward her room.

Basil's eyes widened. "um..."

Mackenzie was already halfway to her room.

"Mackenzie!" Basil called.

Mackenzie sighed. "what?"

"who exactly stuffed you into a bag?"

"Some kid named Marcus"

i see" Basil said slowly.

just then, he door opened and Dawson came in.

"Hello, Basil and Mackenzie!" he said. 

"Hey D" said Mackenzie.

Dawson chuckled. "and how are you two on this fine day?"

"oh, we're just fine" Basil said.

"yep, never better!" Mackenzie said.

They smiled. Dawson frowned, "Are you quite sure?"  
"Heck yeah!" Mackenzie grinned.

Basil smiled.  
"so what's up Dr. Dawson?" Mackenzie asked, "Oh! And guess what? I NEARLLY GOT KILLED BY BIKES!" she grinned.

Dawson went O.O "i beg your pardon?"  
Mackenzie laughed.  
Basil sighed and facepalmed.

well, I DID!" said Mackenzie.

"oh" Dawson said, still looking slightly confused. "well, all right then"  
Mackenzie grinned.

Yep" Mackenzie grinned. Basil sighed, "So this Morin...stuffed you in a bag?"  
"Yep" said Mackenzie.

Basil went O.O.  
Mackenzie grinned, "Nah, he did it just to kid with me"

"oh... i see" Basil said slowly.  
Dawson chuckled.

Mackenzie randomly fell asleep. (Oi!)

"oh dear" Basil sighed. he shook his head as he looked at Mackenzie.  
Dawson smiled.

Mackenzie still was asleep on the floor.

Basil sighed. "Mackenzie, wake up"

nothing.

he leaned down and snapped his fingers in her face.  
still nothing.

Basil sighed, and put Mackenzie on a sofa.  
She snored lightly.

"we best let her sleep i suppose" Basil said.  
Dawson nodded.  
Mackenzie rolled onto her side.

"Neh, go away" she said in her sleep.

Dawson chuckled. "i wonder what she's dreaming about"

Basil sighed, "It is really confusing..to think of what dreams are.."  
The next day, the door banged open and Mackenzie came in, looking freaked, "UNCLE BASIL!"

Basil jumped, "WHAT?"

"I GOT MUGGED!"

**OH MY GOD! DX COULD SHE BE TELLING THE TRUTH! Or lying…-_- she's an expert at that..well! Yes, I know this is in one liner, BUT that's what happens when you co-write through PM!**

**I swear, Jules, you are AWSOME at Mackenzie! OH! And HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY! 8D Mackenzie made a cake..but I'm scared to eat it…**


	3. The Kidnapping

**Hey people! I am back! As well as Freddy XDDDD**

**Well, I hope you like this chapter! My two favorite OCs are also in it! XDDD The twins! 8D In case your confused about who the twins are, just ask me. But they appear in here! As well as the new villain! (P.S I totally did a horrible job on Hodges description XDD)**

**Anyway! Thanks NoseDivefan01 and Mastermindhunter for your reviews! You too Jules!**

**Anyway, read and enjoy!**

…

Basil went O.O "mugged? When, by who?"

"Some guys! They jumped me!" said Mackenzie.

"Well are you all right?" Basil asked.  
Mackenzie shrugged. "I guess"

Basil sighed, "I'd better call the police"  
"Yeah you do that" Mackenzie sighed.  
Basil had called the police and started saying something when Mackenzie said, "Oh! Don't forget to tell them that I'm lying!"  
"And she says she-...I'll call you back" Basil growled, and hung up.  
Mackenzie grinned, "Gotcha"

Basil stomped over to her. "That is NOT funny young lady!"  
Mackenzie sighed. "Uncle Basil, where's your sense of humor?"

Basil growled, "MY sense of humor isn't as DANGEROUS as yours!"  
"Aw thank you!" Mackenzie smiled.

Basil sighed and face palmed. "You know what I mean!"  
"Do I Uncle B? Do I?" Mackenzie said her tone dead serious.

Basil stared at his neice , "There are times when I wonder HOW your related to me"  
Mackenzie looked pleased with herself.  
THAT NIGHT!  
Mackenzie was snoozing on her bed.

Mackenzie was snoring. She smiled and rolled onto her side.  
A shadow loomed by her window.

Mackenzie blinked awake. She sat up, before getting her mouth covered and stuffed in a bag.

"HEY!" Mackenzie yelled. "WHO THE... WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? LET ME OUT OF HERE OR YOU'LL BE SORRY!"

"Shut it!" snapped a voice.  
Mackenzie growled, "Boy some day THIS is!"  
Later, she woke up in a cage, "what the heck?"

"Great, just GREAT!" Mackenzie grumbled. She stood up. "HEY! SOMEONE ANSWER ME, DANG IT!"

"OI! Trying to sleep" growled a voice.  
Two mice were sleeping. They looked identical.

"Who the heck are you two?" Mackenzie asked.

The two mice had brown fur.  
The girl pointed, "He's Derik, and I'm Christy. You?"

I'm Mackenzie" she looked around. "Where are we?"

"Hodges secret Lair" growled Christy.  
"Who?" Mackenzie frowned.

"You don't know who Hodge is?" Derik said.  
Mackenzie shook her head. "Uh, no"

"New evil villain, blah blah blah" said Derik.  
"Shut up, Derik!" snarled a voice.

Derik shut his mouth.  
Mackenzie went O.O

Christy growled, "why you little..." she picked up a rock and threw it at Hodge.  
Hodge just cackled and came into viewing. He was a large mouse. He had one eye that seemed as though scratched, for it was just white.  
He had a few scars, and he had a dark brown shirt that was cut.

"Shut up you filthy brats!"  
"What do you want with us?" Mackenzie demanded.

"Your uncle is the famous Basil of Baker Street, am I right?" Hodge asked.  
"Uh, yeah" Mackenzie said.

"Excellent!"  
"What do I have to do with whatever it is you're planning?" Mackenzie asked, getting irritated.

"That way, your dumb witted uncle can come and set himself right into my trap!"  
Mackenzie raised an eyebrow.

"When he comes to save you, I will destroy him!" Hodge continued.  
Mackenzie frowned.

Derik rolled his eyes, "like this is new"

"Shut up!" Hodge snapped  
Christy rolled her eyes.

Derik stuck his tongue out.

Mackenzie snickered.  
Hodge rolled his eyes. "This is what I get for taking children!" he sneered.

"AWW! Because you love us that's what!" Derik grinned

Christy and Mackenzie laughed.  
Hodge growled and face palmed.

That night, Mackenzie had managed to fall asleep when she heard whispering.  
"I KNOW how to do it!"  
"No you don't!"  
There was a sound of a cage opening.  
"Told you!"  
There was a slap noise.  
Mackenzie opened her eyes, "What?" "Yo, girl!" said Derik. "Its MACKENZIE" snapped Mackenzie.  
"Whatever" said Derik, "Now shut up" he walked over to her cage and started picking the lock with a hairclip.  
Mackenzie's eyes widened. She could see Derik fully. He had bruises and cuts all over him.

"What the HECK happened to you!" Mackenzie said.

"Eh, the natural" said Derik.

"Uh... ok" Mackenzie said slowly.  
"Yes!" Derik said triumphantly, finally unlocking Mackenzie's cage.

"Come on!" he said.  
He and Mackenzie got the heck out of there. Christy was waiting in the hall. "Come on!" she said. She, Derik, and Mackenzie ran into the hallway, careful not to wake Hodge up. "Where to go now?" Derik groaned, looking at the many halls. "This way!" said Christy. She ran into another hall. Derik and Mackenzie followed her.

Finally, they got to a door. Christy picked at it with her hair clip and it opened.

Finally, the door opened.  
Mackenzie and the twins ran outside. It didn't look familiar.  
"Where are we?"  
"Where are you from?" Derik asked.

"London"

"We're 9 towns away from THAT!" said Christy.

"oh shoot" Mackenzie said.  
"Don't worry. I know EXACTLY which way to go" Derik said.  
"Really?" Mackenzie said.  
"No"

"OI!" Christy shouted.


End file.
